


择日赴死

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 他本应该在那天死去的。他本计划好在那天死去的。然而一颗星星落到了他的灵柩前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> 恶魔闪&天使刷
> 
> 写出来的东西乱乱的，但我实在改不动了……（悲伤却抱不住200斤的自己.jpg
> 
> OOC预警！
> 
> -

他本应该在那天死去的。

他本计划好在那天死去的。

然而一颗星星落到了他的灵柩前。

――

1.

在城市的深处，有一条裂缝，下雨的时候，聚成的水道会向低处流去，渗入裂缝，有黑色的烟冒出，这是没有看门犬的地狱入口，里面有着不灭的焰火，自上而下飞溅的岩浆，弥漫着硫磺的味道。

2.

吉尔伽美什从缝里溜达出来的那天也在下雨，他穿着黑色的斗篷，撑着一把鲜红的雨伞，雨滴落在上面，就变成了血。他仗着那个年代通信效率低下，下雨的时候也没什么人出门，连恶魔的角和尖牙都没收起来。放到2019年，他五分钟后就能成为SNS热门话题的主角――雨天的cosplay怪人，为新生代的都市怪谈添砖加瓦，然后拂袖离去，深藏功与名。

但我们不打算谈论一个能被放进博物馆的古董恶魔是怎么在现代社会混得如鱼得水的，也没有过多的精力回溯到他准备怎么为祸人间的计划之初。我们今天要讲的故事发生在一年之中和其它三百多个日子同样平凡无聊的某一天，只不过在那一天，吉尔伽美什决定死去了。

这并没有什么好奇怪的，也不必觉得是危言耸听，事实上他至少已经死了不下十次了，原因无他，太阳底下总是没有新鲜事儿的――但在棺材里躺上个十几二十几年后再爬出来就不一定了。

死亡对他而言不过是一次中场休息。

3.

于是他趁城市里的大多数人做着梦的时候把梅林叫了出来，让他挑个风水宝地拿来放棺材。脸上还挂着棉花糖做的假胡子的巫师转转眼珠敲了下膝盖骨，问他还有没有别的需要的。

吉尔伽美什想了想，跟他说让他选个风和日丽的好天气办葬礼。

葬礼就被定在了七月的某一天，中午十二点准时开始，穿着黑衣戴着黑帽的先生小姐们在露天的草坪上融成一个个躁动的点，他们的眼睫和脸上都挂着晶莹的水滴，不知道是哭的还是热的。

吉尔伽美什对这一切通通都不关心，中场休息也要选个好地方，要是真的来了一堆人给他哭丧，他怕他会直接掀开棺材板跑出来骂人。所以不会有人知道他那镶金边的棺材正放在郊区的一个山头上，也没人知道他们对着空棺哀悼了两个多小时。

4.

超乎预料的变化发生在吉尔伽美什刚刚闭上眼晴不出几秒钟。有什么东西以近乎自杀的壮烈姿态冲破了早就设置好的屏障，在他的法阵上开了个口子，接着一声巨响，那个东西撞到了他的棺材上。

吉尔伽美什长腿一伸就踹开了棺材板准备骂人，尖牙和毒液却没能发挥它们本来的作用，面前这一坨东西实在是难辨身形，沾血的羽毛胡乱飞舞――敢情是个鸟人？他伸出手，扯着后脖子上的皮把人拎了起来，才发现对方脑袋上还顶着个半透明的光环。

看来梅林真的给他选了个风水宝地，连恶魔一伙的死对头都能招来。

他的姐姐也曾到过人间，她说这是充满爱和欲望，美和残酷的另一个地狱，高热同疟疾相伴，繁华与衰落纠缠不休，伊什塔尔把她俯视众生时的一切都告诉了他，却没告诉他天使真的会降临人间。

不过这个天使也有点太惨了吧。

5.

迪卢木多的呼吸非常微弱，好像下一秒钟就会无声无息地消散在空中，他左边的翅膀从后背撕裂大半，阵阵钝痛让他支不起这厚重的羽翼，只能长长地垂在身后，盖满了小半个山头。血污湿淋淋的，从他结缕的头发上汩汩流下，坠落造成的冲击让他的眼底一片赤红，他觉得自己快死了。

所以吉尔伽美什此刻对他施加的暴行也显得微不足道起来，诚实的说他现在眼前一片模糊，连把他拉起来的人的脸都看不清，但他还是感受到了对方非常直白的愤怒，或许他应该道歉――为什么？迪卢木多竭力思考，疲倦像水一样充满他的身体，危机感也同样高挂在他的头顶。他闻到战争，暴力，残酷和死亡，那是恶魔才有的气息，透过他自己的血腥味传过来。

然而，然而。迪卢木多又想，恶魔会有灵魂么？

6.

“对不起……？”迪卢木多这么说，他不知道自己有没有发出声音，只觉得嗓子干得厉害，喘气都很艰难。

吉尔伽美什没有说话。

这个天使就要死了。他这么想到，无趣，尽是无趣，来不及把玩就要消失的东西，无趣至极。他松开手，看着迪卢木多滑到他的棺材边上，现在这里到处都是血污和羽毛，自认为公平公正的恶魔决定讨要点乐子作为补偿，于是他无不讽刺地说：“你知不知道今天是本王的葬礼？打扰一个即将安息的人，也是天使的职责么？”

他也要在今天死去吗？在迪卢木多的回忆里，死亡总是盖着沉默的阴影，又黑又重，在引渡的路上又变轻，生和死的位置开始交替，活的本能被远远丢在身后，扔进海底的一块石子也不会再泛起涟漪。

吉尔伽美什说安息，可手里还握着那枚小石子，骗子。

引渡的路上。迪卢木多继续回忆，虽然大部分人的灵魂都可以升入天堂，但绝不包括这个人的灵魂，犹如自地狱诞生，归处自然也是地狱。

“那你应该谢谢我，”迪卢木多努力露出微笑――可能很丑，但他马上要死了，“你现在死，你的灵魂只会坠入无间深渊，活下来，做个好人，方可升入天堂。”

这个天使八成是撞坏了脑子。恶魔没有灵魂，也没有心脏，他们以此为食，可吃下去也不会长出来，说到底不过是一种消耗品，吉尔伽美什可以死去无数次，却没有能拿去升入天堂的灵魂。当然，就算他有，他也不去。

吉尔伽美什的手指插入他的头发，黑色的发丝溢满了指缝，占卜之人会说这是不详的征兆，在他们短暂相遇的关系里却显得过分亲昵。心血来潮地逗弄之后，他揪起迪卢木多的头发，试图从那张脸上找到一丝动摇，他说：“真遗憾，我没有灵魂。况且，你愿意做恶魔的引渡人么？”

天使反驳他，说不对，我确实看到了，你的灵魂。

7.

迪卢木多不清楚其它天使死前是不是也能看到一些平时看不见的东西，可吉尔伽美什的灵魂就在那里，形状古怪而混乱，在他的心房中颤抖着。

大多数人类的灵魂平平无奇，像水一样可以装在瓶子里贩卖，可迪卢木多眼前的这个正在闪闪发亮，他不知道其它恶魔的灵魂是否也如此夺目、明亮又滚烫，足以让一个天使感到困惑。

迪卢木多伸出手，指向吉尔伽美什的心口，下意识要靠近点儿，再近点儿。灵魂是非常脆弱的东西，微风吹过就会起皱，吉尔伽美什是被绕过的真空的孤岛，迪卢木多得以非常短暂地触碰到了那个发光的虚影，灼烧的痛感把他从头到脚紧紧裹了起来，可他仍凝视着，凝视着云朵后金色的太阳。

如果不是地狱的气息如影随形，而他也不是被芬恩逐出天堂的叛逃者，未曾满身污秽，那他定会为吉尔伽美什引路，带他去云的彼岸。

可他快要死了。

露水一样的困倦渗透到他的意识表层，所有的色彩最终与黑暗融到了一起，无声无息，难舍难分。

那么，追随着本王，活下来吧。

最后，他听到他说。

8.

恶魔是没有灵魂的，可迪卢木多伸出手的时候，吉尔伽美什确确实实感受到一阵心悸。那感觉转瞬即逝，快得像流星划过，下一秒就要飞走，恶魔没有灵魂，但在天使金色的眼睛熄灭前，那本来不应该存在的灵魂，狠狠地烫了他一下。

这个胆大妄为的天使，只要他想，就可以轻松让他死去，他抚摸他的头就像喝水般自然，那是猎杀者的本能，致命的一击也能藏在温柔的皮下。

可吉尔伽美什只是转动了手腕，迪卢木多的头发翘起来，弄得他掌心痒痒的，他是贪婪的恶魔，但直觉告诉他他能从这个天使身上得到更多。

“那么，追随着本王，活下来吧。代价是把你的心给我。直到我再一次决定死去，我会拿它来装点最后一餐。”

9.

他本应该在那天死去的。

他本计划好在那天死去的。

可他们谁都没有死去，至今为止仍然漫步在这充满奇迹的人间路上。

END.

——————

梅林：风水宝地白选了。


	2. 坠入人间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《择日赴死》的HE（只有大纲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> 《择日赴死》后续的he线（只有大纲）。
> 
> 建议先看完辉夜那篇《空心人》再来看这个大纲文，不然容易剧透一脸。
> 
> 末尾交待了一些关于设定的问题。
> 
> 正文……因为今天下雨、中午食堂没我喜欢的菜，以及我不想写了（ntm）……等多种原因应该是不会有了ry
> 
> \--

刷在失去意识前看到闪的灵魂非常明亮，让他有追逐的渴望，然后就昏了，所以掏心救人是闪闪自己决定，刷醒了之后发现自己没死，他不知道自己的心在哪里，其实是闪闪当场掏完直接扔进棺材里了，刷想了想，心都掏了，自己也回不了天堂，况且闪确实救了他，所以刷就决定跟随闪了。

两人在人间浪了几年（中间省略啪啪啪八千字），闪发现自己不能从刷的身上找到关于自己灵魂的答案，就又觉得腻了，非常无聊，于是他决定“死”了。死之前也没有告诉刷，然而闪早就忘了自己扔到棺材里的那颗心脏了，于是刷没了心，没了闪，没法活，也死不了。

刷一个人在人间过了一百多年，在一个地方生活久了就去下一个地方，胸膛空空荡荡，落满灰尘，时间的浪潮像海一样淹没了他，他却不知道该向谁呼救。他表面上跟普通人没什么差异，工作生活，在某个夜晚的路上，他和此生的第二个奇迹相遇了。

那天闪终于从棺材里爬了出来，感觉有点饿了，他打算上街找个人的心脏吃了，就碰到了下夜班回家的刷。刷见到闪的时候非常惊讶，但苏醒的闪却忘了刷，闪表示那边那个杂种今晚别走了你的心脏拿来给本王做宵夜吧，然后刷怒了，你妈的，忘了老子的心脏，现在连老子本人都忘了。

刷告诉闪他并没有心脏，俩人battle了一下闪发现刷确实是个空心人，就走了。回去之后闪和梅林碰了个头，开始（让梅林单方面）收拾棺材里的陪葬品，收拾到一半发现里面有一颗心脏。

闪：这他妈啥时候放在这里的？还能吃？

梅林：看色泽好像还可以……

闪很嫌弃，心想不知道放了几百年我才不吃。他看到翻了一番的人间，决定和以前一样继续浪里个浪，但隐隐约约感觉有人在跟着他。

跟着闪的人就是刷，他有心的时候差点被亲舅舅搞死，一颗心也破破烂烂；落到地上，虽然被闪救了却没了心，又被一个人扔在人间，寻死不成也没办法像普通人一样活。他知道，如果自己没有死就代表心脏还在闪的手上，于是刷决定找回自己的心，决定杀死自己。

闪发现刷在STK自己，也猜到心脏是刷的，可想不明白为啥心脏在自己手上，刷也不明白为啥闪不记得自己。梅林看到刷画的画和寄给闪的照片，跟闪说这个人很奇怪，人类储存回忆，回忆包含感情，可刷的画和照片里什么都没有，就好像他是一个镜头或者窗口，忠实地记录看到的一切。

闪玩够了，把心还给了刷，刷果断去死了，刷死的时候再一次看到了闪的灵魂，明亮如炬，异常灼人，这个灵魂曾经是他漂泊不定的宇宙中一颗不变的恒星，一个永远能让他定位到自己的坐标系。他想起他的死，人们说那天流星坠落，他带着很多不属于他的愿望掉下来，没想到下面有个恶魔接住了他。

闪也突然想起了刷。

闪是混血，三分之一是人，在人间呆久了，属于人的灵魂就会在恶魔的壳子里冒头，而每次闪死前，都是他作为人的部分最强烈的时候，刷在那时候碰到了闪，看到了闪的灵魂，甚至摸到了。恶魔没有可以储存感情的东西，人类却有，在触碰的时候，刷和闪作为人的那部分建立了“联系”，于是关于刷的一切都被闪作为人的部分记录了下来。

而闪在沉睡的时候，属于人的部分开始下沉，到意识最深处，当他再醒来，就是完全的恶魔，所以醒来的闪不记得刷。

想起一切的闪再一次把刷救了回来，刷问他为什么，闪反问他那时候真的想死么？刷就笑了，其实闪是对的，他死前再一次看到了当时看到过的灵魂，他看到了“抓住什么”的可能。如果闪再一次决定死去，他就带着这颗被存放了一百年的心继续活在人间，直到他再次与奇迹相见。

-END

设定放出：

刷的比较单纯，就是天使；闪的人设比较复杂。

关于灵魂：

因为闪有三分之一的人类血统，所以有灵魂，非常单纯的人类的灵魂，之所以看起来不同是因为受到恶魔力量的影响（所以刷子在摸它的时候两个人都会觉得烫）。

就好像，吸血鬼长得像人，但是吸血鬼的力量让他的人脸充满超越人的魅力……

关于血统：

闪有三分之一的人血，三分之二的恶魔血，但人和恶魔都是他。大家可以把他想象成一个电脑，恶魔的部分是内存，人的部分是外存，内存一直在运行，装不下了才去接外存。但他每次到插外存之前就关机清理内存了，刷打断了他的关机过程，所以关于刷的事情被他存在外存里了。

电脑关机重启之后还是电脑，内存比外存更为重要。

来自辉夜的精辟总结：从存在时间来说恶魔占绝大多数，只是最人类的时间被刷子占了。


End file.
